Family Affair
by Y2Jen
Summary: When Raw and SmackDown wage war against each other, a group of WWE superstars must choose sides between their family members and their love interests. But will jumping ship to the other brand hold the answers?
1. Sign Up Form

Family Affair: A Mary Sue- When Raw and SmackDown wage war against each  
other, a group of WWE superstars must choose sides between their family and  
their love.  
  
Form-  
Name:  
Nickname/Ring Name:  
Age:  
From:  
Family:  
Love Interest: (2 alts.)  
Bio:  
Wrestling Style/Moves:  
Brand: (Note what brand you choose will be the brand you start in, you'll  
switch to the other)  
Love or Family:  
Any Other Info:  
  
Name: Katie Hogan  
Nickname/Ring Name: Kitty, Kat, Kid  
Age: 21  
From: Hollywood, CA  
Family: Daughter of Hulk Hogan  
Love Interest: Spanky  
Bio: Katie is in love with Brian Kendrick but Hulk Hogan disapproves of  
him, so they elope to Raw  
Wrestling Style/Moves: high-flyer, signature move is Flashback (like  
Stratusfaction) and Breakdown (like Spike Dudley's move)  
Brand: SmackDown  
Love or Family: Katie is the only one tied between the two because she  
started the war  
Any Other Info: Katie and Spanky's eloping causes a war between the two  
brands as love interest and family members collide  
  
(Family Affair by Mary J. Blige)  
  
Let's get it crunk, we gonna have fun  
Up on in this, dance for me  
We got ya open, now ya floatin  
So you gots to dance for me  
Don't need no hateration, holleratin  
In this dance for me  
Let's get it percolatin, while you're waiting  
So just dance for me  
  
Come on everybody get on up  
Cause you know we gots to get it crunk  
Mary J is in the spot tonight  
As I'm a make it feel alright  
Come on baby just party with me  
Let loose and set your body free  
Leave your situations at the door  
So when you step inside jump on the floor  
  
Let's get it crunk, we gonna have fun  
Up on in this, dance for me  
We got ya open, now ya floatin  
So you gots to dance for me  
Don't need no hateration, holleratin  
In this dance for me  
Let's get it percolatin, while you're waiting  
So just dance for me  
  
It's only gonna be about a matter of time  
Before you get loose and start to lose your mind  
Cop you a drink, go head and rock your ice  
Cause we celebrating no more drama in ourl ife  
With a great track pumpin, everybody's jumpin  
Goin ahead and twist your back and get your body bumpin  
I told you leave your situations at the door  
So grab somebody and get your ass on the dance floor  
  
Let's get it crunk, we gonna have fun  
Up on in this, dance for me  
We got ya open, now ya floatin  
So you gots to dance for me  
Don't need no hateration, holleratin  
In this dance for me  
Let's get it percolatin, while you're waiting  
So just dance for me  
  
We don't need, don't need, no haters  
Just try to love one another  
We just want y'all have a good time  
No more drama in your life  
Work real hard to make a dime  
If you got beef, your problem, not mine  
Leave all that bs outside  
We're gonna celebrate all night  
Let's have fun, tonight, no fights  
Got some real heat for ya this time  
Doesn't matter if you're white or black  
Let's get crunk cause Mary's back  
  
Let's get it crunk, we gonna have fun  
Up on in this, dance for me  
We got ya open, now ya floatin  
So you gots to dance for me  
Don't need no hateration, holleratin  
In this dance for me  
Let's get it percolatin, while you're waiting  
So just dance for me 


	2. The Cast List

Thanks for all of the reviews, this is a very hard choice with so many good characters. It took a while and after a long time I came down to the eleven winners. Congratulations to-  
  
Name: Nicole Bischoff  
  
Nickname/Ring Name: Nick, Nikki  
  
Age: 23  
  
From:  
  
Family: daughter of Eric Bishoff  
  
Love Interest: Steve Austin  
  
Bio: she takes a liking to Steve after he was GM with her father, Her father obviously hates him and tries to keep her away from him  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: Fisherman's Suplex she has a technical style  
  
Brand: Raw (will move to SmackDown)  
  
Love or Family: she's torn between the two of them  
  
Name: Patience Dark  
  
Nickname/Ring Name: Living Dead Girl  
  
Age: 21  
  
From: Death Valley, CA  
  
Family: Niece to The Undertaker  
  
Love Interest: John Cena  
  
Bio: She is 1/2 witch 1/2 vampire in her mind. Does witchcraft. Cold, distance, doesn't trust anyone but her uncle, independent and a tomboy. Loves black and red  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: High-flyer, Death Diving Moonsault. (A Diving Moonsault only when LDG is in the air, she does a full turn before landing on the opponent)  
  
Brand: SmackDown (will move to Raw)  
  
Love or Family: Indifferent  
  
Info: Has tongue and bellybutton pierced (But she never likes to show it.) Doesn't like showing off her body, wears long sleeve shirts, a black cap, can be found listen to her headphones, problem since her parents friends turned on her and she was Raped when she was 15.  
  
Name: Trinity Calloway  
  
Nickname/Ring Name: Trini, Calloway/Starlight  
  
Age: 18  
  
From: Brooklyn, NY  
  
Family: Father or brother doesn't matter to Taker, and Uncle or brother to Kane.  
  
Love Interest: RVD  
  
Bio: Lives with Taker and/or Kane.  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: Technical/ground/hardcore/Last Ride, Spear, tornado DDT and anything else you want  
  
Brand: SmackDown (will move to Raw)  
  
Love or Family: Family  
  
Any Other Info: Blue eye, brunette with a mean streak. 5'12", 145 lbs. Enemies would be Triple H, and Evolution.  
  
Name: Alyssa Tragedy Calloway  
  
Nickname/Ring Name: Tragedy  
  
Age: 19  
  
From: Knoxville, Tennessee  
  
Family: Daughter of Kane  
  
Love Interest: Shane McMahon  
  
Bio: She was raised by her mother until she was killed in a car crash. At age 13, she was put in a foster home but they abused her until she ran away at 16.At 17, she trained to be a wrestler until she made it. She's in love with her L.I. but she's afraid to reveal her feelings because her dad is feuding with the guy and she doesn't want to seem like a betrayer.  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: Highflying with some hardcore/Hurricanrana, rolling thunder and tombstone piledriver.  
  
Brand: SmackDown (will move to Raw)  
  
Love or Family: It's a struggle for her because she doesn't want to betray her father but she doesn't want her L.I. to get hurt.  
  
Name: Marie Grenier  
  
Nickname: Rie  
  
Ring Name: Marie  
  
Age: 18  
  
From: Toronto, Ontario, Canada (claims to be from Paris, France)  
  
Family: Sylvan Grenier, older brother.  
  
Love Interest: Rene Dupree  
  
Bio: Marie and Sylvan enjoyed a very close relationship prior to the brand war, and still do, although Marie has developed a monster crush on her LI (hopefully Rene...). When Sylvan hears of it, he goes ballistic, as he's quite protective of Marie...and so Marie has to choose...  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: Mixes high-flying artistry with some technical finesse, and throws in plenty of cheating.  
  
Brand: Raw (will move to SmackDown)  
  
Love or Family: Marie's torn between the two. She doesn't want to lose her brother, yet she just wants to be with her LI.  
  
Any Other Info: 5'6", 129 lbs. Golden brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights.  
  
Name: Tyler Dumas  
  
Nickname/Ring Name: Ty, Princess/Dark Angel  
  
Age: 18  
  
From: West Palm Beach, FL  
  
Family: Lita (older sister)  
  
Love Interest: you can pick either Hardy  
  
Bio: She was born in FL. Has a good relationship with Lita and hopes to become a daredevil high flyer  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: high flyer/Twist of Fate and Spear and any other moves you wish to give her  
  
Brand: Raw (will move to SmackDown)  
  
Love or Family: Love  
  
Any Other Info: She's a perky, feisty troublemaker. Brunette/hazel eyed, 140pds, 5'11", has some trouble making friends and can act childish at times. Cares for Lita but loves her LI more. Enemies are Chris Jericho and Triple H w/Evolution  
  
Name: Kylie McMahon  
  
Nickname: Ky or Ki-Ki  
  
Ring Name: Ki-Ki  
  
Age: 21  
  
From: Miami, Florida  
  
Family: Vince and Linda's long lost daughter  
  
Love Interest: Triple H  
  
Bio: Wants to be with her love interest but Vince doesn't approve and Linda thinks it's great  
  
Wrestling Style: High flyer-Hardcore  
  
Moves: Ki-Ki Kicker (Round house kick off the top rope)  
  
Brand: SmackDown (will move to Raw)  
  
Love or Family: Half of Kylie wants to stay because she hardly knows her sister Stephanie who is on SmackDown, but the other part of her wants to be happy with her love interest.  
  
Any Other Info: Long distance relationship with love interest because of the roster split. Just reunited with her father and mother Vince and Linda McMahon.  
  
Name: Matt Levesque  
  
Nickname/Ring Name: T-Bone  
  
Age: 24  
  
From: Greenwich, Connecticut  
  
Family: Helmsly  
  
Love Interest: Stephanie  
  
Bio: Hunter dislikes matt going with his ex so but hunter changes his mind and but matt already went to smack down and now Stephanie hates him for it and is trying to ruin his time on SmackDown  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: grappler/extremist moves: rolling thunder, ddt, death valley driver, chair dropkick off top rope, pedigree and a piledriver off the ring apron through a table  
  
Brand: Raw (will move to SmackDown)  
  
Love or Family: Family  
  
Name: Angel Hardy  
  
Nickname/Ring Name: Angel nickname Gel  
  
Age: 18  
  
From: Cameron, NC  
  
Family: Matt and Jeff Hardy, mom died when she was little her dad is to overprotective so she lives with her brother Jeff  
  
Love Interest: Shannon Moore  
  
Bio: Angel is very level -headed, she knows what she wants and goes for it without hesitating. She stands up for what she believes and speaks out about it. She is very close to her brothers Jeff in particular he understands her more. She can be very spoiled  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: Xtreme high flying...Swanton, Whisper in the wind, and Moonsault  
  
Brand: Raw (will move to SmackDown)  
  
Love or Family: Family, she won't let anything come before family  
  
Any Other Info: She's very creative, she draws, writes, sings, and paints. She can be found with a pencil and sketchbook often.  
  
Name: Alexandra Hart  
  
Nickname/Ring Name: Lex Hart (Lexi, Lucky)  
  
Age: 26  
  
From: Calgary Canada  
  
Family: her dad is Bret Hart  
  
Love Interest: Chris Benoit  
  
Bio: she is the only connection between the Hart family and WWE, she usually doesn't get along with her dad and does anything to piss him off (like joining the WWE)  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: technical style submission wrestling  
  
Brand: SmackDown (will move to Raw)  
  
Love or Family: her dad hates the fact that she joined WWE and is good friends with 2 McMahon's (Steph and Shane)  
  
Any Other Info: she's kinda like the female version of Y2J she's loud and speaks her mind, very intelligent and sarcastic  
  
Name: Kristen Hickenbottom  
  
Nickname/Ring Name: Heartbreaker  
  
Age: 18  
  
From: Texas  
  
Family: My mother died when I was 5, my father is HBK. Stepmother Lillian Garcia  
  
Love Interest: Randy Orton  
  
Bio: Kristen's mother died when she was two. Kristen grew up around the WWE and is very close with all of the McMahon's, she sees them as a second family. Kristen is considered to be a little sister to many backstage, including Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Ivory, Y2J, Austin, Taker (like a second father) and many others.  
  
Wrestling Style/Moves: High flying, mixed with technical. (Broken Heart: Shooting Star Press.)  
  
Brand: Raw (will move to SmackDown)  
  
Love or Family: Kristen was brought up to follow her heart, after watching how her father has dealt with losing her mother she can't imagine making him go through that again, so she picks family.  
  
Any Other Info: Kristen has been traveling with her father ever since he returned. Lillian Garcia was the first person she met and the two clicked at once. Lillian started acting like a mother figure to her, which is fine with Kristen, Kristen knows Lillian and her father like each other so with the help of her best friends (Trish & Dawn) she spends all her time trying to hook them up  
  
Raw cast who will move to SmackDown: Nicole Bischoff (Eric's daughter, love interest Austin) Marie Grenier (Sylvan Grenier, older brother, love interest Rene Dupree) Tyler Dumas (Lita, older sister, Jeff Hardy) Matt Levesque (Helmsly family, love interest Stephanie McMahon) Angel Hardy (Hardy's sister, love interest Shannon Moore) Kristen Hickenbottom (Daughter to HBK and Lillian Garcia, love interest Randy Orton)  
  
SmackDown cast who will move to Raw: Kitty Hogan (Hulk's daughter, love interest Brian Kendrick) Alyssa Tragedy Calloway (Kane's daughter, love interest Shane McMahon) Patience Dark (Taker's niece, love interest John Cena) Trinity Calloway (Kane and Taker, love interest RVD) Kylie McMahon (McMahon family, love interest Triple H) Alexandra Hart (Bret Hart's daughter, love interest Chris Benoit) 


	3. Love Is War

JR: Hello everyone and welcome to another exciting edition of Monday night Raw! I'm Jim Ross along side with Jerry Lawler.  
  
King: That's right JR, we've got nothing but raw action tonight. Tell them about it.  
  
JR: Alright King, last week we saw some heat breaking out through the McMahon and Helmsly families as Triple H attacked Stephanie, let's go back to that.  
  
Last week on Raw.  
  
"I know you've been seeing somebody else." Triple H was saying.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me Hunter, I know you've been coming to SmackDown for more than one reason." Stephanie growled shrilly.  
  
"You're right, I've been trying to make Matt's life a living hell."  
  
"Why can't you just leave your brother alone."  
  
"Oh, and why would you care?"  
  
"I, well I." Stephanie stammers and wanders off.  
  
"I know you've been seeing somebody else." Triple H says again only this time his face turns into a snarl. "And it's Matt isn't it?"  
  
"No, no Hunter I." Stephanie's voice cracks as she tries not to cry.  
  
"He's a dead man." Triple H turns to go.  
  
"Don't Hunter I love him!" Stephanie blurts out but gasps and covers her mouth when Triple H stops and turns back around.  
  
"What did you say?" He stomps over to her. "You love, my brother!" He raises his arm to strike her and she cowers. "Of all the people.." He begins but is cut off.  
  
"AH!" Matt Levesque rushes over and lunges onto Triple H, knocking him down onto a pile of metal rods.  
  
"Matt, Hunter!" Stephanie cries as they both groan in pain on the ground.  
  
Earlier before the show.  
  
Matt is walking into the arena from the parking garage while talking on his cell phone. "Don't worry Steph, everything's gonna be fine. I assure you, I.." He stops and looks up, seeing Triple H. They both stand nose to nose, staring each other down. "Matt, Matt, are you there?" Stephanie's voice is heard over the phone. "Hello?" Matt closes the cell phone as he continues to stare at his older brother.  
  
"You'd better watch your back. Blood may be thicker than water, but envy is ten times thicker than that." Triple H growled and then went away, leaving Matt fuming angrily.  
  
Back to live on Raw..  
  
There is some commotion in the General Manager's room between Austin and Bishoff, but not Eric Bishoff, his daughter Nicole. Austin is sitting down in the GM chair with Nicole sitting on the desk before him.  
  
"Nicole, I just want you to know I'm sorry about what happened last week." Austin said.  
  
"Don't worry, it's ok, I know it wasn't your fault. It was beyond your control." Nicole was referring to last weeks Raw when Eric, her own dad, had put her in a handicapped match with Molly Holly and Gail Kim.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad you're ok." Austin opens two cans of beer. "Beer?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Nicole takes it, they toast, and right as she lifts the can to her lips.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Eric enters the room, Nicole gasps as she and Austin whirl around. "What in the hell is going on in here?"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"You know what Nick, I'm getting really tired of your disobedience. Why must you associate with my, well... associate!"  
  
"Please dad, just leave us alone." Nicole sighs.  
  
"If I did," Eric wears his standard grin. "What kind of father would I be now?"  
  
"Hey," Austin stands up and faces Eric. "If you want to tango with somebody, your beef is with me."  
  
"No Steve don't, you can't lay a hand on him remember?" Nicole reminds.  
  
"Yes, that's right Stone Cold." Eric smirks. "And as for you Nikki, you'd better get ready for your match tonight."  
  
"My match?"  
  
"That's right, I made you a match."  
  
"Aren't we supposed to agree on these things?" Austin buts in but Eric ignores him.  
  
"Yes Nicole, your match with Marie Grenier." Eric smiles. "Have fun, and oh, play nicely." Eric leaves the room, Austin and Nicole just look at each other.  
  
In the women's locker room.  
  
"Man, I can't believe Eric Bishoff is making me fight his own daughter." Marie says in disgust as La Resistance stands beside her.  
  
"Don't worry my dear." Rene says comfortingly. "Just treat it as a normal match, I know you'll do fine."  
  
"I just don't want to get mixed up in this chaos going on lately."  
  
"Don't worry, Rie." Her brother Sylvan smiles. "I'll be there for you, unlike some people we know." He leers up quickly at his tag team partner.  
  
"Sylvan, you know it wasn't my fault." Rene was referring to last week when Marie was having a match with Jazz and Theodore Long had interfered by attacking her. "I was ambushed from behind backstage by Mark Henry and Rodney Mac." Rene suddenly leers at Sylvan this time. "And where were you!"  
  
"I was in the locker room getting ready for my match." Sylvan pouts.  
  
"Guys, please don't fight." Marie begs.  
  
"You know what, Marie would be better off with a lousy boyfriend like you." Sylvan says in a snooty voice.  
  
"What does that mean? You're her lousy brother!" Rene growls. The two breath heavily as they glare at each other, then walk away out of the locker room in opposite directions, leaving Marie confused and worried.  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
Shannon Moore, his girlfriend Angel Hardy, her brother Jeff Hardy, his girlfriend Tyler Dumas, and her older sister Lita, were all walking in the arena when they ran into a beaming Eric Bishoff.  
  
"Hello all you happy people." He smiled as they returned a grimace. "Oh what's the matter? Are you upset about last week's match between Jeff and Shannon?" He laughed. "Wow, I never thought that love would interfere with friendship. Tyler, Lita's sister, loves Jeff whose little sister loves Shannon. Man, this would make a great soap opera." He sighed as he stared off into space, planning out a copywriter law already. "Well, I don't want to be keeping you. Angel, Tyler, good luck, your match is up next." In the ring.  
  
Tyler and Angel were really good friends, and just like Jeff and Shannon fought last week, so would they tonight. Tyler had Lita in her corner, but Jeff and Shannon were barred from ringside. The match began and the reluctant divas began to circle each other and then realized that they had to fight or else be fired. They went into a grapple but stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"Come on Tyler." Lita pounded the mat.  
  
"Gee, I can't fight you Angel." Tyler sighs.  
  
"I know what you mean, this is hard." Angel agrees.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" The three girls turn to see Eric Bishoff with a mic on the ramp. "These people paid to see you two fight, now nourish the child within me!" Angel and Tyler look at each other and then turn back to Bishoff. "Oh, are you questioning my orders? Ha, oh man, that's a good one!"  
  
"Don't do it, if he's hard on his own daughter, just think what he'll do to you." Lita calls.  
  
"Yea, she does have a point." Angel shakes her head.  
  
"Well then, we have no choice." Tyler nods and tackles into Angel, their fight begins. In the end, Tyler won because Lita had interfered. The three went backstage together where they were greeted by Jeff and Shannon.  
  
"Lita, what did you do that for?" Jeff cried.  
  
"I'm sorry I got mixed up in it, it's just a force of habit." Lita apologizes.  
  
"Jeff, leave her alone, it's not her fault." Angel growls at her big brother.  
  
"You stay out of this." Jeff snaps at her and Angel is shocked.  
  
"Hey, you can't talk to her like that." Lita gets in Jeff's face.  
  
"Jeff, Lita, please." Tyler tries to get in between them as Shannon holds Angel.  
  
"Oh man." Eric walks over, clapping in amusement. "Great show guys, I have to admit that I was really entertained." He sighs with a satisfied grin and then walks off laughing. "Keep up the good work guys." Jeff and Lita finally walk off in opposite directions.  
  
"Wait, Jeff, Lita." Tyler sighs as Angel and Shannon go to comfort her.  
  
Meanwhile.. Shawn Michaels and Lillian Garcia were in front of the locker room door. Lillian stood there, leaning against the wall as Shawn slowly paced back and forward. Randy Orton came over.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" HBK growls as he confronts his rival.  
  
"I'm here to see Kristin, is she ready yet?" Orton asks.  
  
"No, she's not." They stare at each other and the door opens, Kristin walks out.  
  
"Dad, Randy!" She gasps seeing the two ready to mix it up right then and there.  
  
"Guys, we have to get going." Lillian looks at her watch. "Your match is up next." She heads off to the gorilla position and makes her way to the ring. This is hard for her, her husband is about to tear into their daughter's boyfriend. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is schedule for one fall. Introducing first, Randy Orton!" Randy comes out, still wearing the angry face from before. "And making his way to the ring. Shawn Michaels!" HBK struts out and gets into the ring, staring at Randy again.  
  
Lillian sighs as she gets out of the ring and rings the bell. Backstage, Kristin watches her dad brawl her boyfriend. She sighs. In the end, Shawn Michaels is the winner. Kristin rushes out to the ring. Shawn smiles and opens his arms to her but she shoves past him and goes to tend her unconscious boyfriend. Shawn frowns and puts his hands on his hips. Sensing tension in the ring, Lillian rushes in to try and keep things level.  
  
"Come on Lillian, let's go." Shawn turns to go and Lillian reluctantly follows. Kristin watches and then goes back to helping her fallen boyfriend.  
  
After the commercial break, Nicole Bishoff was in the ring, ready to challenge Jazz. She was getting really tired of the way her dad was treating her just because she loved his rival. But she wasn't alone, quite a few other divas were getting torn between their family and love interest. Tyler and Angel were still upset after Jeff and Lita fought, as was Maria after her brother and boyfriend, tag team partners, argued. Nicole was beaten badly in her match with Jazz, which remained a one sided brawl the whole time. After Jazz won and went backstage, Austin came out to get Nicole and carried her back to the locker room. As they went back, the titantron showed Triple H leaving the arena when Matt stopped him and blocked his way.  
  
"You can't interfere with me and Stephanie." Matt growled.  
  
"Then I wont, I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way." Matt watched Hunter leave the parking garage.  
  
"You don't get it do you Hunter?" Matt smirked to himself. "So I guess I'll just have to show you." He nods as he laughs to himself and walks off in the opposite direction, as Raw goes off the air. 


	4. ShowDown On SmackDown

Raw had been one crazy ride and Stephanie was feeling worse for wears about what was going on between her and the Helmsly family. Shane and Linda had come to SmackDown to help her out, unaware that Vince had other things in mind. The show was getting ready to begin as Linda was walking out of a limo in the parking lot, followed by a younger lady and.. Triple H?  
  
"Mom. Are you sure this wont upset Stephanie?" The girl asked Linda.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Steph." Triple H said as he brought the lady into his arms. "She's brought this on herself, Ki-Ki. You just leave everything to me."  
  
"Whatever you say Hunter." Kylie McMahon smiled as she kissed her boyfriend.  
  
And SmackDown began. Vince was strutting down the hallway, having a chat with senior referee Earl Hebner when they stopped in their tracks, another diva was in their way. She was Alexandra Hart, daughter of none other than Brett Hart. Alongside her was her boyfriend Chris Benoit.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Alex Hart." Vince smirked. "And Chris Benoit."  
  
"What do you want Vince?" He growled.  
  
"Oh nothing. Say, how is old man Brett?" Vince laughed, both Chris and Alex scowled. Alex hated having her dad be badmouthed and Chris and Brett had always been very good close friends. "Aw, have I made you two mad? Well then you can take your anger out in the ring. So get ready for a match tonight, now if you'll excuse me, I have much more important business to tend to." Vince walked back off with Earl, leaving the two pissed Calgary Canadians behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the women's locker room.  
  
There were three girls with a very common ground, they were related to none other than the Brothers of Destruction, Kane and the Undertaker. Alyssa Tragedy Calloway, Patience Dark, and Trinity Calloway had all grown up together. Alyssa spent most of her time with Kane as Patience did with Taker, but Trinity stuck with the both of them.  
  
"How can you be dating John Cena, Patience? You know how much your dad hates him." Trinity asked her two fellow dark divas. "And you Alyssa, going out with Shane McMahon. Kane would be so mad if he ever found out!"  
  
"Well look whose talking." Patience folded her arms.  
  
"Yea, your boyfriend is Rob Van Dam." Alyssa put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's not as bad as Shane." Trinity pouted with a shrug.  
  
"Hello?" There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh no, it's Taker!" Trinity gasped. "Ok, we must never speak of any of this while around them, alright?"  
  
"Yea, right." The two agreed. The door opened and in walked Kane and the Undertaker.  
  
"Hi." They all said in an odd, eerie unison.  
  
"Hello." Taker was a bit confused by the greeting.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?" Kane asked.  
  
"Don't worry." Trinity stepped forward, decided to be the one to take a cool mind about things. "We'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok." Kane and Taker went back outside.  
  
"Whew, that was close you guys." Alyssa sighed with relief.  
  
"Too close if you ask me." Patience agreed. "This is gonna only get worse before it gets better. Maybe we should just tell them?"  
  
"No, are you crazy? They'd go nuts!" Trinity cried.  
  
"Yea, I don't think they're ready to take it."  
  
"I know Alyssa, but sooner or later they'll find out, and then it might be too late."  
  
Elsewhere, in the General Manager's office.  
  
"Kitten, we can't hide this any longer." Brian Kendrick held Katie Hogan's hands tightly. "Your dad can't keep up apart."  
  
"I know, I know, but you know how much he wanted me to go out with Zach Gowen. But I love you!"  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice made them turn. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Stephanie." Spanky stood up quickly to greet their boss. "Please, you have to reconsider my match with Hulk Hogan tonight."  
  
"You know I can't do that, my dad made that match while I was away at Raw. You know how much my dad hates yours, Katie."  
  
"Yea, why can't they get along like us?" She sighed sadly.  
  
"What are you doing in her?" A voice boomed. Katie gasped and turned to see Vince. She shivered, Vince hated her since she was a Hogan, but then again, who doesn't Vince hate for any reason, or even no reason at all. "Get out of here and get into the ring."  
  
"I have a match?" Katie stuttered.  
  
"Now you do. You have a match with," He thought for a moment. "Alex Hart."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Damit get outta here!" Vince yelled and Katie and Spanky cowered out of the room. Vince turned to Stephanie. "And as for you."  
  
"Dad please, this is enough." Stephanie stood up.  
  
"Hey!" A voice made Vince turn.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He was shocked to see Raw talent Matt Levesque.  
  
"None of your business." Matt made his way over to Stephanie. "Steph, I have some disturbing news. My brother is going out with your sister."  
  
"What!" Stephanie squealed.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Kylie is going out with Triple H?" Vince snarled and stormed out of the room. Matt and Stephanie watched him go. But what was Matt doing on SmackDown?  
  
In the ring, Katie and Alex were getting ready after Chris Benoit's match with Zach Gowen. Katie and Alex stood in opposite corners with Benoit and Spanky at their side to cheer them on. Katie and Alex began their match and it was pretty even going until Zach ran into the ring and caused Katie to slip up, allowing Alex to get the victory. As Benoit ran into the ring to congratulate her, Spanky attacked Zach.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He growled.  
  
"I was told to." Zach panted.  
  
"Oh really? By who, Vince?"  
  
"No, Hulk Hogan." Spanky was shocked. Katie's own dad had Zach make her loose?  
  
"I'm sorry about that Katie, but I had to use the opportunity to win." Alex apologized.  
  
"No, don't blame yourself. This has nothing to do with you." Katie assured and turned to Spanky. "Come on, we'd better go." The four of them left the ring.  
  
Backstage, Matt and Stephanie were heading to the parking lot when they ran into Triple H and Kylie talking to Linda McMahon. The two couples confronted each other.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, General Manager?" Triple H sneered.  
  
"Stop it Hunter." Kylie muttered.  
  
"To find you and ask you to welcome the newest member of the SmackDown brand." Stephanie smirked. "Matt Levesque."  
  
"What, are you kidding?" Triple H fumed and spoke in a deep growl. "Well I want you to say good by to the latest edition to Raw."  
  
"Oh, and whose that?" Matt said between his teeth.  
  
"Ki-Ki." Triple H and Kylie turned and walked to their car and left the arena.  
  
"Mom, I.." Stephanie was too stunned for words.  
  
"Let them go." She sighed. "If it's what they want, it's best to leave them be."  
  
Back to live on SmackDown, the three dark divas were finished talking in the locker room and came out to see Kane and the Undertaker attacking two individuals.  
  
"Guys, no!" Patience and Trinity screamed, it was John Cena and Rob Van Dam.  
  
"Alyssa, what's going on, are you ok?" Shane McMahon ran over, hearing the fighting.  
  
"Shane, get out of here or they'll get you too!" She cried.  
  
Shane turned to see the massacre and rather than run off to safety, he jumped into the brawl. The three ladies could only watch as Kane and the Undertaker dismantled their loved ones.  
  
"That's enough!" The three jumped in the way, causing Kane and Taker to stop.  
  
"What's going on, what's the meaning of this girls?" Undertaker asked.  
  
"Leave them alone."  
  
"Why do you care?" Kane asked.  
  
"Because we love them."  
  
"What!" They were shocked at what the three girls had just said. The two watched as each girl went over to her boyfriend to help them and see if they were ok. Kane and Taker looked at each other and then back at their girls. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, why?" Taker was still shocked.  
  
"Just because you hate them doesn't mean that we have to too." Patience turned to Taker.  
  
"Yea, like it or not, we're all going out with each other." Alyssa turned to Kane.  
  
"Well we don't like it, so you have to pick, either us or them." Kane growled.  
  
"Yea, so whose it gonna be? Who will be the one to go?" Taker stood tall.  
  
The three girls looked at each other and then back up to the two parental wrestlers. "Us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're gonna be the ones to go." Trinity stood up. "I'm sorry." Kane and Taker watched the three couples walk down the hall and out the door. Go, go where, were they serious?  
  
In the locker room.  
  
"I'm tired of the way Vince treats us just because he hates our dads." Alex was saying to Katie as she tended to her match wounds.  
  
"I know, but what can we do about it? He practically runs the show."  
  
"SmackDown yes, but Raw, no." They turned to Benoit.  
  
"Are you saying we should elope SmackDown and go to Raw?" Spanky asked and Benoit nodded and tapped his nose. "Sounds like a plan girls, are you in?"  
  
"Yea, let's go." They went outside and ran into the three dark divas and their battered boyfriends.  
  
"Are you guys blowing this joint too?" Trinity asked, Alex and Katie nodded. "Great, then let's all go together. This is gonna be one slap to our parent's face." The girls all smiled at each other and headed down the hall with their boyfriends by their sides.  
  
And so the divas and their boyfriends walked the same way as Triple H and Kylie McMahon. The roster stood in a confused rubble as the SmackDown taping ended. 


End file.
